Life of a Fusion
by x se
Summary: Pan and Bra make a wish to see when Goten and Trunks were closest. The wish backfires, sucking Gotenks out of the fusion world. But as he wasn’t actually created by a fusion, there is no time limit, no limit to his mayhem…
1. Prologue

**Life of a Fusion**

-

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Dragonball Z. Toriyama-sama does.  
Notes: Randomly watching Gotenks AMVs inspired this. Enjoy.

* * *

Son Pan, age thirteen, and Briefs Bra, age twelve, sighed as Trunks and Goten kept sparring. Trunks was a man with a vendetta, that was for sure. The girls believed it was because of Goten dating Marron, but they wondered why Trunks would go on staying angry. With other girls, this had never happened.

"We have to fix their friendship!" proclaimed Pan, making a pose that rivaled Saiyaman's in coolness.

"Don't do that Pan." said Bra, her eye twitching. Pan shrugged.

"I don't want to ask anybody. We should make this a surprise and take the credit for fixing things." Liking the plan, Pan turned to Bra. "Get me the Dragon Radar."

* * *

Bra, flying behind Pan on the Nimbus Cloud, looked enviously at her friend.

"Why won't you teach me how to fly?" pouted Bra. Pan shrugged.

"Your dad would beat me up. And I thought you wanted to impress Uub." replied Pan offhandedly.

"Yeah, but I want to be able to defend myself, and more importantly, I want to fly!" yelled Bra, flailing her arms. A bead of sweat ran down the back of Pan's head.

"R-Right…" Pan looked into the sack. "Only one left. Should be down there…"

Bra gulped when she saw where they were. A nude beach, thankfully though, the Dragonball wasn't too close.

"I'm not going." said Bra, crossing her arms. Pan rolled her eyes and tossed Bra the sack, who looked at it in confusion.

"It's in the water. You wouldn't be able to get it anyway." replied Pan with a grin. She pulled off her bandana, letting her spiky black hair free. While it was a tamer spiky than the other Saiyan's, it was very obvious that her hair was spiky. After tossing Bra her shoes and pack, Pan dove into the water, causing an enormous tidal wave to head towards the people at the beach.

Bra stared down at the water with a finger in her mouth.

"I wanna do that too…" mumbled the pre-teen half Saiyan.

A few moments later, a jet stream of water flew up, and went a bit higher than Bra and the Nimbus. As the water went back down, there was Pan, holding the Dragonball triumphantly and shaking the water out of her hair.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Pan excitedly, grabbing her pack and flying towards the chosen spot for their wish. Bra and the Nimbus Cloud were in hot pursuit.

* * *

Smaller size was an enormous advantage. Speed was an even greater one. Being a child with a huge imagination and creativity topped that by far.

"Super Kamikaze Ghost Attack!" yelled the child. His cheeks puffed up, and he opened his mouth wide, and it seemed like an army of white globs came out of his mouth. Some of them had arms and a head, and others had to pull them out of where their neck would be.

"Damn it!" yelled the two adults fighting the child, both looking oddly similar.

"GO!" yelled Gotenks, charging down at Vegito and Gogeta with his ghosts. "Bomber Shield!"

The ghosts flew around Gotenks, not touching, but moving as he flew. He was surrounded on all sides by explosive clones of himself, and knew he was going to win.

"Blast them!" yelled Vegito, creating a ball of ki in his hands. Gogeta nodded and they began, one by one, destroying the ghosts.

"Time for my finishing move!" yelled Gotenks. Gogeta and Vegito turned around to see Gotenks sticking his tongue at them. "Now then… Super-."

Gotenks vanished.

"… Did we win?" asked Vegito after a few moments. Gogeta shrugged. "Poker?"

"Sure…" muttered Gogeta, and he flew with his "brother" towards the table they had been sitting at before Gotenks had challenged them again.

* * *

"We wish that we could see Goten and Trunks when they were closest!"

"**Your wish has been granted…**" boomed Shenron.

"We'll call you later Shenron!" yelled Pan. The dragon roared and went back into the Dragonballs. Pan and Bra high-fived and waited. Before their eyes, a poof of smoke appeared before them. They stared at it eagerly.

"-Dest- What the hell?" said a voice coming from the smoke.

Pan and Bra stared as a boy that looked only seven or eight years old began coughing as the smoke around him wisped away.

He had black hair, yet it seemed the back and sides were lavender, and he wore a black and yellow vest and white gi pants. A blue sash was around his waist, and his black eyes were looking at Pan and Bra.

"What the hell?" exclaimed the child.

"Um… Who are you?" asked Pan.

"I am the most powerful warrior there is, _I_ am the greatest of the fusions, I am GOTENKS!" yelled the small child, before crossing his arms and smirking. "Now then, who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Son Pan, and this is Briefs Bra. We wanted to see when my uncle and her brother were closest, but we got you…" explained Pan quickly, before adding angrily. "And you're just a little brat. I could beat you without even trying!"

"Is that so?" Gotenks grinned and got into a fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" replied Pan, getting into a fighting stance as well.

"Kid, I think you're being too confident…" started Bra, but she trailed off when Gotenks let out a roar and his hair became blonde, his eyes turquoise.

"Let's do it!" yelled the Super Saiyan child, and Pan, for only a brief moment, lost her confidence.


	2. 1: Pan vs Gotenks

Life of a Fusion  
Chapter 1: Pan vs Gotenks

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just a few techniques Pan and Gotenks use in the chapter, except "Tornado Fist", which is Jin's from YuYuHakusho.  
-

Gotenks grinned and flew at Pan.

"Y-You're a Saiyan?" exclaimed Pas she leapt back. Gotenks leaned his head back slightly and laughed.

"Course I am! I'm the most powerful one too!" yelled Gotenks, flying back. "Let's see how well you do against this. Survive and I'll go at you with my full power!"

"Ka… Me… Ha…" started Pan, creating a blue ball of energy in her hands.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" yelled Gotenks, taking a deep breath in as his cheeks grew.

"That's gross." commented Bra from the sidelines.

"Me…" continued Pan.

Gotenks spat out a while blob. Pan stopped charging, and she and Bra stared in wonder as the blob pulled a head out of itself, and laughed at them.

"What is that…?" murmured Bra in awe. Pan scowled. The ghost thing had floated higher than her opponent and was pulling it's eyelids down and giving her a raspberry.

"Well then, number one, think you can taker her?" asked Gotenks, looking up at his ghost-clone. It gave him the 'V' symbol.

"Hell yeah!" yelled the ghost. Gotenks grinned and pointed at Pan.

"Well then, charge!" yelled Gotenks. The clone saluted and flew towards Pan. Pan growled and the blue ball of ki in her arms began glowing much more brightly than it had been before.

"HAAA!" yelled Pan, finishing her attack, her target now the ghost instead of it's creator.

The ghost merely grinned as the attack headed towards it. A split second before it hit the ghost, the ghost flew over the ki beam and towards Pan.

"No way…" cursed Pan as the ghost came towards her. Before she could react, it… Hugged her?

"Excellent work!" called Gotenks. Pan stared questioningly at him, and the ghost. The ghost was laughing.

"What's so funn-?" before pan could finish her question, the ghost glowed and exploded, enveloping Pan in smoke. Gotenks fell over in the air, laughing.

"Did you make it?" asked Gotenks eagerly, staring down at the smoke cloud. It blew away, and Pan looked mad, though she was just staring at the ground. She reached up and ripped her bandana off, tossing it to the side. Her spiky hair rose even further and flashed. Bra gasped.

"No one knows I can do this yet." said Pan mischievously. Looking up at Gotenks, her eyes flashing between onyx and turquoise, matching the boy's own eyes. Finally, her hair settled and stopped flashing. "My uncle was the youngest Super Saiyan ever, so of course I can do this."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Gotenks with an arrogant chuckle. "But _I_ was the youngest Super Saiyan _3_ ever, and seeing as you survived, I'll show you my full power!"

Gotenks closed his eyes and took a breath. Then he let a roar even greater than the one from before. His hair grew and went down to his ankles, spiky and blonde just as before. His eyes stayed tuquoise, but it seemed he no longer had eyebrows.

"Cool…" said Bra, then turned to Pan, who was only a few feet away. "Still think you can take him?"

Pan grinned and rubbed underneath her nose, before getting into a fighting stance.

"Of course." replied Pan. "And after this, maybe we can get some answers out of him."

"Shouldn't we do that first?" yelled Bra, but pan didn't hear or didn't care, because she flew up at Gotenks like a golden bullet.

"Hah!" Gotenks laughed and flew at Pan. Pan pulled her fist back to punch Gotenks when they met, however, when she _did_ punch, her fist was caught in Gotenks's hand with ease. Gotenks grinned. "Hyper Destruction Top!"

Spinning around in midair, Gotenks held Pan's fist tight as he spun. This more recent of his techniques was useful, especially when each hand had a different opponent. As Gotenks's body turned in midair, he grinned when he was no longer a horizotal spin, but a vertical one.

"Round and round you go, where you stop, well, let's find out!" yelled Gotenks as he let go of Pan. The girl crashed into the ground, a crater where she landed. "Well, looks like I win."

"Masenko… HAA!" Gotenks, surprised by Pan's next attack, got hit by it and was pushed high into the sky before kicking it away and flying down at Pan.

"Cheap shot! I like that!" yelled Gotenks, interested in this new opponent. It had been a long time since he had had real fun. Gogeta and Vegito were boring. He constantly dreamed of his battles with Majin Buu, and hoped he would one day have a rematch, even if just against the somewhat weaker fat version. Super Buu was… A bit insane. Majin Buu, however, had been fun.

"I've got a nice bag of tricks right here!" yelled Pan flying at Gotenks, her palm upwards. She stopped in midair, and Gotenks did the same. "Pan Disc!"

Gotenks raised an eyebrow. Someone naming a technique after herself. Why hadn't he thought of that?

The thing that appeared in Pan's hand was a disc, very similar to the Destructo Disc, with a minor difference. It did not have a razor edge, like Krillin's technique did, it was just a disc.

"Original…" muttered Gotenks sarcastically. Pan smirked and the disc became much thicker, until it resembled a glowing blue log. Gotenks blinked. "… Okay, this is different…"

"Separate!" yelled Pan, flying back. The log suddenly seemed to be sliced up, until there was at last a hundred of discs, each as thin as the original. Pan pointed at Gotenks. "Go!"

Gotenks's grin was from ear to ear. He definitely liked this girl. And so, he took a deep breath in. And let hundreds of Kamikaze Ghosts out.

"These'll slice right through those bombs of yours!" yelled Pan. And sure enough, even though the ghosts blocked each disc, the discs kept going until all the ghosts had exploded and they hit Gotenks. However, as the smoke cleared, it seemed he was undamaged.

"Why are they fighting again…?" wondered Bra out loud, refusing to tear her eyes away from the fight going on above her.

"After going through all my ghosts, they were pretty much out of power…" said Gotenks, seeing pan and Bra's confused looks. He rotated his neck and brushed off his pants. "Now then, I think I'll give you a little test. How's that sound?"

"Bring it on!" yelled Pan, once more lowering into a fighting stance, but unlike her past ones, this one was a defensive one.

Gotenks cracked his knuckles, before sticking both of his hands to his sides and then he took a deep breath. He remembered a technique he had seen another fusion, one from a distant world, use a few years ago, but had never tried it out himself.

Then Gotenks proceeded to spin both his arms as fast as he could, not stopping until he began to feel a strange breeze around his arms. He grinned with satisfaction when he stopped spinning his arms. He had done, and on his first try no less!

Gotenks turned to Pan and grinned.

"This is a new one, so don't blame me if my control is messed up." Gotenks put both hands in front of him and flew down at Pan. "Tornado Fist!"

Pan gulped and wiped sweat from her forehead as the golden aura around her began to grow.

"I will not lose to you!" yelled Pan, and she flew head on towards Gotenks. Gotenks grinned.

"Here we go! Tornado Fist!"

Gotenks stared in awe as another fusion used the technique. He flew at Vegito, who flew right back at him. Gotenks's eyes widened when he saw just what happened when Vegito made that foolish mistake…

"I've just won!" exclaimed Gotenks, increasing his speed until his fists met Pan's body. Pan's eyes widened as she felt the tornado's leave Gotenks's hands and surround her. She was being pulled from both sides, and Gotenks seemed to have added some ki into the wind-based technique, and blades of energy were slashing her from inside the tornado. Whereas Gotenks seemed fine, Pan crashed to the ground as the tornado dissipated.

"That was fun." commented Gotenks, rotating his head and flying down to where Pan was rubbing her head, her hand weaving in and out of her now black spiky hair. Gotenks offered her a hand. "You're good. Next time, you might just win, if I don't go Super Saiyan that is."

Pan swatted Gotenks's hand away and stood up, and Bra walked over.

"Pan…" started Bra slowly. Pan turned to her friend.

"What is it Bra?" asked Pan, annoyed she had lost to some kid.

"I _really_ want to learn how to do that." said Bra. Pan fell over and Gotenks tilted his head, looking up at the two girls. Bra looked down at Gotenks. "Well, now that that's over, can I ask just exactly how we got you when we wanted Goten and Trunks closest moment of their friendship?"

Gotenks crossed his arms and began explaing his knowledge of what happened during the battle with Buu…


End file.
